Project Recovery
by xBlackStars
Summary: A sample piece from Project Recovery: A Mass Effect fanfiction based upon the possibilities after the ending of ME3 with everyone surviving/perfect ending. This is purely to read people's views whether or not to continue, adapt or modify. Positive feedback welcomed. Un-edited, Beta-ed by myself (errors likely to occur) No adult content, rating same as game.


_A/n:_ This was a little side project after I completed ME3 and over the past few months, I've been writing out more and more. Now, that I've decided to restart my mac, I thought it might be worthwhile for you guys to read the introduction I've written. Should you wish for me to continue, let me know. All positive feedback is welcomed.

 **Notice:** This was not proof read by anyone other than myself, which purely turns to skimming after the fourth and fifth attempt. There may also be a few spelling mistakes because after twenty years of spelling soldier wrong, no one bothered to correct me until a few months ago. From what FF's spell check, it should be alright.

 **Default Fem!shepard is used throughout this but her background isn't really described - so that could be optional, in my game is she was Engineer.**

Project Recovery by xBlackstars.

Project Recovery.

That's what Hackett called it, but to Shepard it wasn't. It was torture in the highest degree going; five months of physical therapy and five months of continuous psychotherapy along with five month of being on bed rest. Being tired was an understatement, she was drained, the fatigue was lingering in both her consciousness and subconsciousness. To the point where she was experiencing night terrors again; this was not what Commander Jane Shepard wanted. After being recovered from the Citadel's debris, it had all been touch and go, or so she had been told, she had multiple broken bones, her implants were shattered and non-restorable - she was in and out of an induced chemical coma to help relieve the swelling in her skull. From what she had been told; it was just as bad as when she was resurrected from the dead except she had more meat and less tubing. Just the thought, even considering the mental image of what she looked like when she was unconscious made her skin crawl and a shudder to roll down her spine. It was the bed rest more than anything. Jane Shepard was known for her high achieving mentality; for going above and beyond and for never giving up but in her current predicament, it couldn't be helped.

She wasn't _just_ known for being a spectre, a politic or even a soldier - she was known for more than that; she was someone's friend, someone's lover, someone's comrade, someone's commander - there was always someone out there, within the Milky Way that had a whole new respect for her, for not just saving the world twice but thrice. It was Hackett who originally told her about her promotion if she wished for it, but she wasn't a politic, she was a solider in and out. A desk job would never be enough for Shepard, she loved the way adrenaline ran through the system after a tough fight - or even the look of gratitude when she saved a group of innocent people from Cerberus or from a mutual enemy. But today was different, even after spending all her waking and unconscious hours and days in a hospital environment; Commander Shepard would be released. Relief flooded her system when the nurse told her, she had been on strict care since she had been brought in - her mother had been on of the few allowed to visit her after Jane was released from quarantine due to severe burns and being at high risk of infection; at least until the implants were replaced. "Commander Shepard." The nurses' calm, almost irritating voice brought Jane from her musings; her bright emerald gaze met the ochre ones before nodded; "Sorry," She apologised as she sat on the edge of the gurney. "I just need your signature here," The blonde haired nurse passed over the datapad to Shepard in which she swiped across the screen before passing it back; "Is that all?"

The Normandy had returned two months after Shepard had been admitted to the hospital; the ship had sustained critical damage causing them to be delayed - the comms system was down, EDI had been affected by the Crucible's beam, not only that but the damage caused by the said beam to the Normandy had caused it to crash land on an uncharted, unknown planet. One they had not visited whilst Shepard had taken over. The team had been welcomed by the London hospital; or what remained from the Reapers - as part of Shepard's crew they were granted immediate medical attention and supplies. It was Kaiden who told Jane about what had happened, why it had taken them to long to return back to Earth now that the Citadel was in pieces and debris had been scattered all over London. All of her crew had made it, except for Cortez, Donnelly, Hadley, Matthews and Goldstein - their names had been placed on metal plaques for the remembrance wall on the Normandy SR2; including both Shepard's (when she was suspected to have perished during the mass explosion) and Anderson. His body had been recovered shortly after hers but the injuries that Anderson had sustained had been too great for him to survive - the gunshot wound had caused internal bleeding as it had ruptured a lot of internal organs. It was painful for Jane, he had been her mentor; her guidance throughout her time as an Alliance Soldier - even before she became an N7; she was nominated by Anderson for what she had accomplished, even though she had troubles - just like Vega; she had lost a lot of team members once and it was their sacrifices that she couldn't let go in vain. The nurse went quiet all of a sudden and it was only when Jane lifted her her and her emerald gaze met familiar ocean blue ones; Hackett's. The N7 Solider all but shot from the gurney, forgetting momentarily the damage that had been caused to her body was still repairing; a wince etched upon her pale face - eyebrows furrowing and her somewhat longer yet still choppy auburn hair fell over her eyes, masking some of her expression.

"Admiral Hackett, Sir." Shepard spoke out, but the tone of voice wavered as it was touched with the pain that her body was processing with the sudden, harsh movement. A firm grip on her shoulder that made her sit back on the medical gurney eased the pain slightly as her breathing turned from somewhat erratic to a more, even pattern. "Shepard, I would suggest you get some rest but I've got something to tell you." He paused, her pale and thin skinned hand running through her vibrant red hair; she noticed how there was perspiration gathering on his forehead and he looked clammier than she had ever seen before. As Shepard was about to reply, he continued; "Now before I get anywhere with this. You owe us nothing, you don't need to do anything - you've done enough for us." His lips pursed and she turned her body in his direction, taking in every little detail of his body language - dread settled deep within her stomach, like gasoline licked flames; "None of us knew the consequences but, we've got a bigger problem on our hands and a lot of casualties.

The Reapers are gone but now, we've heard from the Deep Space Station that they've confirmed sightings of the Leivathan's." The apex race were ready to show themselves; a shudder rolled down her spine as the ominous feeling returned; her mind flashing back to when she found herself being used as a communication buoy for the Crucible. This was not what she wanted but she knew it would come eventually, now that the Reaper threat had gone - the higher alien race was going to attack and finish humanity when weak and recovering. Her eyes met his, green meeting icy-blue: "Then I best get back to work then.."


End file.
